dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Breasts and I Cannot Lie
Plot Eleven gives Alice a special gift that will bring all the boys to the yard, if you know what I mean? Characters *Eleven *Alice *Simon *Emma *Pink *Stacy *Fat Ugly Girl *Prostitutes *Various Women Transcript (Opens with Simon staring at orange woman's breasts in the park) Simon: God, you know what would make them better, if those melons were bigger. (Eleven sees the orange woman as he snaps his fingers, The orange woman's breasts suddenly start to grow) Orange Woman: Oh my! Simon: Oh yes! Orange Woman: I got selfie this to my friends! (Orange woman takes a photo of herself with her cellphone) Simon: That looked like either magic or I'm stoned right now. (Eleven appears behind Simon out of nowhere) Simon: Holy Shit! Aren't you that thing that teleported my sister somewhere? (Eleven nods as he is saying yes) Simon: Did you make that bitch's tits bigger? (Eleven nods again) Simon: Ah man! That shit is bit chin! (Simon points to a dark yellow woman) Simon: Do her! (Eleven snaps his fingers to make the dark yellow woman's breast grow bigger) Dark Yellow Woman: Oh wow! Now I can finally start my stripper career! (She runs off) Simon: Alright, I believe you. (Eleven snaps his fingers to make the dark yellow woman's breast grow bigger) Dark Yellow Woman: I'm gonna be so fucking rich. (Eleven starts to walk off) Simon: Wonder where that bitch is going? (Simon goes to chase the dark yellow woman, as it then cuts to Eleven walking off) Eleven: ...… (Suddenly Emma appears in front of him) Eleven: .....? Emma: Hey mysterious stranger, I saw what you did to make my brother happy. (Eleven whisper to Emma about what he did) Emma: Oh wow! Quick come with me. (Eleven sighs and comes with Emma, where Emma brings Eleven to Ball Busters) Emma: I got a funny prank we can do. Eleven: ..... (pulls up a sign saying 'Okay') Emma: My friend Alice just got back from the dentist and is all high on that gas, you can make her breasts big to really piss off the women. (Eleven sighs as he agrees) (Emma and Eleven go inside and it shows Alice asleep in a booth) Emma: (To Eleven) Okay do your magic (Eleven snaps his fingers to make Alice's breasts grow) Emma: Okay, they look like something Fox maybe jealous of, grow them. (Eleven snaps his fingers again to make Alice's breasts more bigger) Emma: One more time. (Eleven snaps his fingers one more time to make Alice's breasts completely massive) Emma: That's it, hold on. (Emma writes "Big Breasts" on one boob, and "I Cannot Lie" on the other boob) Emma: (Tries not to laugh) Perfect. (Emma walks out just as Alice wakes up, Eleven teleports away, he did not laugh and can't help but feeling mischievous for what he did) Alice: (Falls down from massive weight of breasts) Whoa! (Alice feels her breasts) Alice: (Sleepy) Did I get plastic surgery? (Alice walks outside still feeling sleepy, and Eleven teleports to Emma at the park) Eleven: ...… Emma: Thanks. I can't wait to see how all the boys react to this. (Alice approaches Emma very slowly from the size of her breasts) Alice: (Sleepy) Emma, is that you? (Eleven covers Emma's mouth) Alice: Can you tell me why I feel like I had fifty pound weights stuffed in my breasts? (Alice falls down from weight of her breasts, and then Eleven does a 'I dunno' motion) Emma: Maybe we better go. (Emma walks away, Eleven follows her) Alice: (Gets up) Oh my, this feels kinda of awesome! (Eleven taps on Emma's shoulder) Emma: What? (Eleven snaps his fingers making Emma's breasts grow bigger) Alice: What the… (Falls down again) Emma: Holy Shit. (Eleven pokes at Emma's boobs) Emma: Really, my boobs aren't that tiny. Eleven: ... (pulls up a chalk board saying 'I know, hope you enjoy them') (Eleven then runs off to Simon) Simon: Hey, it's you again! You still making them boobies bigger? (Eleven nods) Simon: Great, well that stripper really us…. (Suddenly sees Alice walking down the street) Alice: I got big breasts and I cannot lie, my spine may not take it all, but I feel really great. Simon: (To Eleven) You did that? (Eleven nods and snaps his fingers to make Alice's spine more capable of handling her breasts) Alice: Oh wow, this will make Fox even more Jealous. Simon: Can't believe I dumped her. (Eleven takes Simon and runs off) Simon: Where are we going? (Eleven pulls up the chalk board saying 'Making a lot of boobies get huge as hell') Simon: Alright, I'm in! (Eleven and Simon finds various women, Eleven pulls up a sign saying 'Do you know how to find any women?') (Simon points at the three prostitutes) Simon: How about them? Eleven: .... (Eleven snaps his fingers 3 times making the three prostitutes breast larger) Simon: Sweet! (Simon points at Stacy) Simon: I'm sure Stacy would like a sexy surprise. (Eleven snaps his fingers, making Stacy's breasts massive) Stacy: Hope all the boys love my milkshakes! (Giggles for a few seconds) Simon: We're like boob gods! (Eleven pulls up the chalkboard saying 'We still more ahead') Simon: Hell yeah! (Cuts to a montage of Eleven making the boobs of Pink, Violet, and even Fat Ugly Girl bigger) Simon: That was fucking awesome! (Suddenly Alice shows up behind Simon) Alice: (Points to her breasts) Explain this. (Eleven slowly walks away) Simon: Uhhh… Surprise! (Emma shows up in front of Eleven, and then Eleven slaps Simon's forehead) Emma: (To Eleven) Yeah listen, she knows you did that magic boob thing. (Eleven slowly turns his head to her) Alice: Fix this! Simon: I don't know how. (Alice uses her boobs and proceeds to crush him with all her breast force) Simon: Shit! That hurts! Emma: (To Eleven) You'll be next if you don't do anything. (Eleven sighs as he snaps his fingers, making the breasts of every women revert to normal) Alice: Alright, pretty anti-climatic. Simon: What did you expect? Emma: Are there like any side effects to any of this? (Eleven looks around and scratches the back of his head) Alice: (Becomes Nervous) Oh no, what's gonna happen to me? Emma: Now I'm kinda glad I didn't ask for a boob job. Simon: What kind of dangers could come from breast implants? Alice: (To Simon) Probably many! (Eleven grumbles and pulls up the chalkboard saying 'There are NO goddamn side effects!') Emma: Then why did you look nervous? (Eleven rewrites saying 'I'm not') Simon: Whatever, this is boring, I'm outta of here. Alice: (Grabs Simon's arm) Oh no you don't! Simon: What! Alice: We're going to find all the women you implanted with breasts and you're gonna tell the truth. Simon: Why! Alice: Because, after figuring all this out I realized that every woman in this town is trying to outmatch me. Emma: Actually it was my idea in the first place. Alice: (Turns to Emma) What! (Eleven slowly walks away from the others) Emma: (Grabs Eleven's arm) But he helped me, he has part of the blame. Alice: You disgust me. Emma: Well, that's me. Simon: So I can go right. Alice & Emma: No! Eleven: …. (Eleven tries to walk away again) Alice: I want… (Suddenly Alice's breasts grow huge) Emma: What the? Alice: This is strange, they're bigger, but feel very light. Simon: Cool, you got balloon boobies. Alice: (To Eleven) You said no side effects! (Eleven pulls out the chalk board saying 'Cock joke motherfucker!' then flies off) Alice: (Starts to float away) Shit! Simon: Look, it's like a parade balloon. (Pulls out a pin) Alice: You better not... (Simon pops one of Alice's boobs and she is seen flying away, while in the air she manages to hit Eleven and they both fall from the sky and hit the ground) Emma: (To Simon) Wanna go get tacos? Simon: Sure. (after-credits) (Every woman in the country has giant boobs but is able to lift the weight) (Eleven pulls up the chalk board saying 'I hope Red or Simon are enjoying this') The End Gallery Big Breasts and I Cannot Lie 4.png Booby Trap 2.png Big Breasts and I Cannot Lie 2.png Big Breasts and I Cannot Lie.png Aphrodites.png Big Breasts and I Cannot Lie 3.png Big Breasts and I Cannot Lie 5.png Category:Episodes